Chasing Danger
by DreamWishBelieve
Summary: Pansy's faced twisted in disgust. "-But seriously Draco how can you possibly think she is attractive she's-" "-Nah, I must admit I agree with Draco" Blaise shrugged his shoulders "she got hot." Malfoy smirked "See, now either stop being jealous or f**k off we never asked you to come and eavesdrop." Sometimes all you need is a little inperfection... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pansy's faced twisted in disgust.

"-But seriously Draco how can you possibly think she is attractive she's-"

"-Nah, I must admit I agree with Draco" Blaise shrugged his shoulders "she got hot."

Malfoy smirked "See, now either stop being jealous or fuck off we never asked you to come and eavesdrop."

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Far better" Blaise said also smirking "Silence suits you."

She rolled her eyes "I don't understand… she's ginger for fucks sake not to mention the fact she's a Gryffindor and a WEASLEY."

The boys ignored her which only seemed to anger her more.

"She's not even good looking!"

"Give it a rest Pansy." Draco growled.

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, remember!" she retorted.

Draco didn't look up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading "Mmhm..."

Blaise watched amused as Pansy attempted to wrap herself around Draco who ignored her completely.

* * *

Ginny sat alone staring out of the window twisting a lock of her fire red hair around her finger. It had been a long while since she had been alone and she was embracing it, the hustle and bustle of the Burrow could sometimes be overwhelming for her, she was still treated like a child. She was no longer a child however on the inside or the outside, she had grown a foot over the summer and had filled out nicely her toned physique came from hours and hours of Quidditch practise with her brothers and Harry and her hair had deepened and darkened into almost a deep blood red colour. Ginny Weasley's life was perfect, perfect boyfriend, perfect family… perfectly safe but as she stared out at the passing countryside she felt a deep yearning for a bit of danger, a bit of adventure.

A knock on the compartment door shook Ginny from her daydream, a petite girl with glossy black hair slid open the door.

"Is anyone sitting there?"

She had a sharp voice with an accent that Ginny couldn't place.

Ginny shook her head and motioned to the empty seat.

"Why are you alone?" the girl asked "Don't you have any friends?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes she wasn't used to being spoken to so abruptly especially by someone she had never seen before in her life.

"Hello?" said the girl her tone was patronising.

Ginny could feel her heart beating faster she was really starting to feel angry, how dare this girl come into _her_ compartment and speak to her with such attitude.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Ginny spat surprising herself with the coldness of her words. Ginny was usually always so sweet and polite but she didn't feel it now.

"Oh sorry" the girl fluffed up her dark curls "I'm Storm."

In Ginny's opinion this wasn't a good enough explanation but she nodded and looked back out of the window hoping that Storm would leave.

"So who are you then?" Storm asked her face was cold and expressionless.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes just about ready to tell this girl where to go but the colour took her aback; they were silver and looked almost metallic.

"That's why my parents called me Storm." She smiled for the first time showing perfect white teeth.

Ginny felt very inferior around this girl, her personality in general and her striking looks threatened her more than she liked to admit.

"I'm Ginny." She said shortly.

"Your hair is a gorgeous colour Ginny." Storm said. It was a compliment but somehow it felt more like a threat.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for about half an hour. Storm was staring at Ginny the whole time and Ginny was feeling more than a little uncomfortable, finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem?" Ginny said standing up "Couldn't you find a fuller compartment to sit and stare at people?"

Storm raised a perfectly arched eyebrow "I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Funny it seems to me like your only trying to be a bitch!" Ginny said as she gained a rush of confidence from swearing at someone for the first time in her life.

"I'm sorry if I come across like that." Storm said her face still nonchalant "Sit down please; I'm not very good at meeting new people."

Ginny narrowed her eyes but sat back down.

"Let's start again" Storm offered "My name is Storm Kuinez, I am from Holland, my parents have moved over to Britain to be closer to my aunt and uncle. This is my first time at Hogwarts before this I have only ever read of it."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied with a small smile by way of accepting the 'let's start again' idea.

They spoke for the whole journey and after the rocky start they found that they had quite a lot in common they laughed a lot and she learned that Storm was an only child and was nervous about leaving her friends in Holland. After an hour or two of conversation Ginny was totally relaxed he had never met another girl that she felt so comfortable with, even though Hermione was a great friend it just wasn't the same as sitting talking and joking with Storm. Growing up with so many boys had affected her ability to become close to girls; she just didn't understand the bitchiness that came with groups of girl friends. Ginny was just beginning to explain in more detail about the houses at Hogwarts but when she began to slander Slytherin she couldn't help but notice a small smile playing on Storm's lips.

"Am I missing something?" Ginny asked frowning again.

Storm shrugged "You say Slytherin are hated by the whole school?"

Ginny nodded unsure where this was going.

"So does that mean that if I get sorted into Slytherin we can't be friends?"

"Strictly speaking… It wouldn't be a common thing for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be friends." Ginny said "Why? Do you have any reason to believe you'll be in Slytherin?"

The small smile was back "If you know my cousin I'd say there is good enough reason."

"I'm confused" Ginny said "Does your cousin come to Hogwarts?"

Storm nodded slowly "If it's anything like he makes out I'd say you will know of him."

"Who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy." Storm said she was smiling properly now.

* * *

"Do you think your cousin will be in Slytherin Draco?" Pansy asked as they took their seats at the Slytherin table a few hours later.

Draco smirked "You clearly haven't met her yet have you? There is no doubt about it."

Blaise took a long sip of pumpkin juice "I missed her on the train, do you know where she was sitting?"

Draco shook his head as Dumbledore began his start of term speech.

"-And I am pleased to announce that this year we will be welcoming a new student from Holland, I would ask that whichever house has the pleasure of welcoming a foreign student do so in the most friendly manner. Storm Kuinez will you please take a seat on the stool and we will begin with the sorting ceremony."

"SLYTHERIN." The sorting hat's shout echoed around the Great Hall as the Slytherin table erupted with cheers and clapping as they welcomed Storm to their house.

"Well done." Draco said moving over to allow his cousin to sit down.

"Why thank you." She smiled her silver eyes glinting "We knew the outcome before I even arrived didn't we." Her eyes flicked to Blaise who was sitting opposite "Zabini, it's been years."

Blaise smirked and looked her up and down "And how things have changed."

"Indeed." She said mirroring his eye movements.

Draco scowled at Blaise and Pansy cleared her throat as a distraction.

"I'm Pansy."

Storm looked at her for a moment, sighed and replied "That's nice."

Both Draco and Blaise smirked as Pansy's jaw dropped open in shock.

* * *

"Where did you go on the train?" Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her close.

"Ahh… I just needed some alone time you know, not that I got much after Storm arrived."

Harry sat up and looked at Ginny "That new Slytherin girl?"

Ginny nodded "She was nice you know we had such a laugh.

"I'm not sure I like the thought of you having a 'laugh' with a Slytherin." Harry said looking slightly annoyed.

"Cool it Harry she was okay and let's face it now she has been sorted there is no chance we'll speak again" Ginny patted his arm knowing that she was definitely not going to mention that Storm was actually Malfoy's cousin. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, she had enjoyed the few hours she had spent with Storm. The Slytherin girl had a way of making everything so carefree and easy.

Harry nodded and lay back down in front of the open fire. Ginny watched the glow of the firelight dancing on her boyfriend's face as he closed his eyes and she sighed gently.

Perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ginny was so wrapped up in her masses of homework over the first few weeks back to Hogwarts and she didn't have much time to think of much else. She spent all of her free time in the library with Harry, Ron and Hermione trawling through books and trying to convince Hermione to let her look at her previous years assignments. And so Ginny's perfect life continued, perfect grades, perfect friends… perfectly boring. As she listened to Hermione and Ron debating about a particularly tricky piece of Charms homework her mind began to wander for the first time, she thought about Storm and longed for someone a bit more on her wavelength to chat carelessly with. Before she knew it she found herself standing up.

"I'm going for a walk" she explained to their confused faces "homework is getting a bit much."

"I'll come with you-" Harry started gathering up his parchment.

"-No its fine… I could do with some alone time." Ginny said offering him a warm smile.

"Oh- Okay." Harry said looking somewhat put out.

Ginny wasn't sure where she was walking or why all she knew is she needed some time alone, being friends with the Golden Trio was all very well but she was just expected to study, study, study that's all they seemed to ever do. Needing some release she decided to drop her things off in her dormitory and grab her broomstick – Harry's old Firebolt – he had given it to her when he had purchased the newest model last summer – and after changing into a pair of pale jeans and a white vest top (it was still hot for a September afternoon) she made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Taking a deep breath she kicked off and soared into the air embracing the free feeling that could only come with flying. She lapped the pitch several times before lazily drifting through the stands. She was just contemplating who the new Flying Teacher and Referee would be when she noticed seven students making their way onto the pitch. Their green and silver Quidditch robes where unmistakable and Ginny's heart dropped.

"CANT YOU READ WEASLEY!" a voice bellowed from the ground "WE BOOKED THE PITCH FOR PRACTISE TODAY, NOW FUCK OFF!"

Ginny took a deep breath she hadn't read the notices on the entrance to the pitch she had been too desperate to escape the studying and have a bit of fun. She pointed the Firebolt towards the ground and shot downwards towards the Slytherins a few of them gasped and moved out the way but when she leapt lightly onto the gravel in front of them Draco Malfoy was standing with a sneer on his face.

"Poor and illiterate my, my Weasley you are unfortunate aren't you." He drawled, the other Slytherins laughing around him as they moved in on her.

Ginny pulled a face and tried to walk around him but the boys had formed a circle around her preventing her from getting away.

"Let me past." Ginny said she could feel the anger she had felt on the train brewing up again in the pit of her stomach.

The Slytherins laughed horribly.

"Or what? You're not capable of functioning without Potter and his followers" Draco looked her up and down and smirked. Blaise stepped beside him he wasn't smirking.

Ginny felt her blood boil, she was not going to let this horrible creature and his cronies bully her. "Do you want me to show you what?" her voice came out in a low growl she didn't know she was capable of "Get out of my way you disgusting boy."

No one laughed now they fell silent and stared waiting for Draco's reaction.

* * *

A mixture of feelings where pumping through Draco's body as the shock of the little weasel standing up for herself hit him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his body intending on intimidating her more but as her brown eyes locked onto hers he saw no fear, he saw nothing in her eyes not one single ounce of emotion.

"What are you going to do Malfoy?" she hissed at him, he could feel her heart beating ten to the dozen against his chest.

Blaise stepped forward and roughly pulled Ginny from his grip "Leave it Draco."

Ginny pushed Blaise from her and pulled down her vest top which had ridden up under Malfoy's grip.

"You are a pussy." She spat.

* * *

Ginny picked up her broomstick and pushed one of the boys to the side as she stormed from the Quidditch Pitch. When she was out of sight she broke into a run and didn't stop until she found herself at the lake on the other side of the grounds. She collapsed onto the floor under a large oak tree her whole body was shaking. Malfoy was right, she had never had to stand up for herself without Harry and the others by her side but was surprised at herself for seeming so outwardly calm about the whole situation. She had been determined to show no fear and as she mulled over the expression on Malfoy's face only inches from her own she came to the conclusion that he was more than a little surprised at her reaction himself. Why had Blaise pulled her away from him? Did he know truly what Malfoy was capable of? Ginny could handle a hex or a curse but if Malfoy had actually hit her she would have no way of defending herself whatsoever. His silvery blue eyes seemed imprinted in her head and they didn't seem cold enough to do any real harm… under the ice she was sure she had seen the tiniest hint of something else, she wasn't sure what but there was definitely something else.

Ginny didn't see Malfoy, Blaise or any of the other Slytherin players in the days that followed and the rush of excitement that had come with the confrontation was ebbing away replaced by homework and Harry. Both she decided where as dull as each other, whether it was fear or respect of Ron or something else they had never got any further than kissing. Ginny had tried on several occasions to take it to the next level only to be pushed away and 'not now Ginny' whispered to her. She had never had any issues with Dean for example their relationship was more sex than anything else but now she seemed to have done a complete swap for someone who wasn't interested in sex in the slightest. As she stared into the fire after yet another of these rejections she wondered if it was something to do with her appearance. But when she questioned Harry it escalated into a huge argument which resulted in him storming though the portrait hole, slamming it behind him. Harry and Ginny rarely argued and it had never been on this level but as she picked up her books and headed up the staircase to her dorm she found that really… she didn't care. A tawny owl was perched on one of the posts of her four-poster bed and when she sat down it fluttered down beside her holding out its leg attached to which was a folded piece of paper. Ginny frowned and unfolded the note.

_Ginny_

_Still think Slytherin and Gryffindor can't be friends? I think we are overdue a catch up. Meet me at the room of requirements at 1am. _

_S x_

Ginny smiled as she read the letter and looked at the clock, 12.30am she had half an hour before she was about to break her first rule at Hogwarts. She knew exactly where the Room of Requirements was and her whole body tingled with nerves and excitement as she pulled her robes on over her pyjamas and walked quietly through the portrait hole. She expected to meet Harry or one of the prefects as she tiptoed silently through the corridors but the coast was clear all the way and when she came to the wall where she knew the entrance to the Room of Requirements to be a small wooden door was already ajar. Ginny crept forward and stepped in. The room was lit with a roaring fire and a few blankets and squashy pillows where on the floor; there was a box over spilling with all kinds of chocolates and sweets and sitting in a green silk night robe was Storm a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said pulling out a large bottle of fire whiskey and smiling mischievously.

Ginny grinned back and as she pulled the door shut behind her she shook her head "You know we can't be friends right."

Storm rolled her eyes and laughed "Rules are made to be broken!"

Ginny nodded "For the first time in my life I think I agree" and watched Storm pour them both a large glass of fire whiskey instantly knowing she was going to have more fun and laugh more tonight than she had in years.

_Finally_ she thought… a little bit of imperfection.


End file.
